


Holiday Plans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Holiday Plans

**Title:** Holiday Plans  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #240: Snowed in  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** silliness.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Holiday Plans

~

“We’re snowed in,” Remus said, staring out the window.

“Stunning powers of observation.” Severus didn’t look up.

“There’s a lot of snow, even for Scotland.” Remus sighed. “Do you have holiday plans?”

“Other than reading this book in peace?” Severus snapped.

“Hogwarts is empty, and you want to read?” Remus grinned. “We could have some...fun.”

Severus sneered. “Unlikely.”

“You didn’t object last night,” Remus said.

“I was drunk.”

“And horny.”

“Nevertheless--”

“How about ‘pin the wolf’s tail’?”

Severus looked up, speculative. “Will that shut you up?”

“Possibly.” Remus almost laughed at how fast Severus closed his book.

“Very well.”

~


End file.
